The Truffula Forest Fairy
by DeadlyRose1992
Summary: After Watching the Movie I just had to write a fan-fic for it! This story is about a Special Fairy that came from one of the first Truffula tree's, but was knocked down by a storm. She will explore many thing while with The Once-ler. I suck with summaries so just read and let me know what you all think
1. Chapter 1

_**To All who read this, I do not own "The Lorax or any of the charters in the movie. They belong to Illumination Entertainment. I Only own My OC and The plot. It is based of the movie but it will have my OC in it, plus my own stuff. **_

_**Now On With the Story!  
**_

* * *

Many years ago in a Beautiful landscape, away from any human being, grew Beautiful Truffula Tree's. They where no ordinary trees either. You see, these trees where very special. The touch of there Truff was softer then silk and Smelled of butterfly milk. The also provided fresh clean air and fruit like berries for the Bar-ba-loots, Swomee-Swans, and the Fishes that lived in the river. The where a variate of colors, such as red, yellow, orange, pink, and even some rare purple ones. Looking over all the Truffula trees at once was a beautiful sight to see. As the years went on more and more Truffula trees grew, but one day something amazing happened.

It was the morning after an a full stormy night. It was so bad that on of the first Truffula trees had been struck by a lightning bolt causing it to break and fall helplessly to the ground. When the storm had settled that morning, with the sun now shining brightly, all the creatures had gathered around the beautiful tree that now lay in the ground. Even the Lorax was there. Even tho the sight of seeing the Truffula tree on the ground, they knew it was the way of nature. When a Truffula tree die's another it created to take its place. But this time was different.

With a Sigh the Lorax went to go retrieve the last of the seed's inside the Truff. Once at the top, he began to move the Truff apart very slowly till he found the seeds. Less then a minute of looking, The Lorax stopped suddenly and looked amazed at what he had found. When the creatures saw this they became curious and all gathered around him. All stared in amazement at what they saw.

Instead of finding seeds, the Lorax had found a sleeping young girl, looking no more the 7 years old human child. Not any ordinary girl, but a fairy. She had pink, with a hint of red, hair that went to her shoulder. Looking almost like the Truff on the tree, just with slight bangs swiping left over her forehead just above her closed eyes. She had a slightly round face, small elf like ears, a small cute nose the went well with her small pink lips. She wore a pink Truffula dress that when to just above her knees. Openings where in the back of the dress for the beautiful fairy wings to show. They where extremely beautiful, the sun shining down on them and castes a golden glow over them. Her skin was a light peach color that went well with her other features.

As the Lorax reached out a furry orange hand, the young Fairy's eyes fluttered opened to reveal dark pink gem like eyes. She and the Lorax stared at each other for a few seconds, before she yawned and stood from her laying position on the ground. She was two heads taller then him, but that was to be expected. After a quick stretch the Young girl smiled and looked to the Lorax.

"You must be the Lorax. I'm Fay." her voice was happy and sweet. She extended her hand for him to shake.

"How do you know who I am? Why are you here?" The Lorax asked, not yet taking her hand.

"Oh the Trees told me. And I'm here to help keep the trees and animals safe and happy." Still with a smile on her face as she told the Lorax why she was here. still with her hand out waiting for him to grab it as well.

Still looking at her sceptically, a small breeze came with the voices of the trees telling the Lorax that is was true of what she said. In half a second he smiled and shook her hand. From that day on, she and the Lorax worked together to keep the peace within the Forest.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading! Please leave me a comment and let me know how you think! It really means a lot to me. and I plan on get more chapters out soon! =)**_


	2. The Stranger

_**Thank you all for the reviews! They really help me to continue on with the story! Hope you all enjoy this next Chapter!**_

* * *

It was a warm and Sunny day in the Truffula forest. The Fish where singing, the Bar-ba-loots where playing with on another, and the Swomee-Swans where either flying high in the sky or laying there eggs. The Swomee-Swans that flew in the sky, where not they only one's flying. For non other then Fay was also flying with her bird friends. Her wings moving fast, which created a small soft fluttering sound.

Though a hundred years have past, Fay looked no more then Seventeen years of age. Though her body grew, her hair, eyes, and personality stade the same. As she grew she used some the The Truff's of the Truffula tree's to make new clothes that would fit her growing body. Tho she did not do it very often.

Looking down from the sky, Fay smiled brightly at the beautiful view beneath her. She loved looking at all the colorful Truff's mixed together so well. She looked around one last time before doing a back flip in the air and diving down to the ground. Coming about two feet from the ground, she went from a diving position to a standing one. She hovered over the bright green grass for a few seconds. Slowly she placed her small bare feet on the soft grass, her wings coming to a slow stop.

"Where did they go?" Fay asked her self as she began to walk threw the forest searching for her animal friends. Her searching ceased suddenly when her hearing picked up the sound of a strange sound. Though not of the forest, it sounded really good.

Flapping her wings fast so she was just hovering above a few inches off the ground. She followed the sound and sudden singing that her hearing was picking up. In less then a minute, her eyes set on a strange object that was on top of a hill with a mule in front if it. As she got closer to the strange object from behind, she jumped back in surprise as it started to move. Moving her self sightly higher into the air, just to see over the moving object, she saw the Bar-ba-loots following a strange being. This strange being seemed to be the one singing the very interesting song, though not really paying attention to what it was saying. As not to be seen she landed on the ground and started to follow while hiding behind the Truffula trees.

When they finally stopped in the middle of the forest, the strange being began to throw things out of the object on wheels, at the Bar-ba-loots an the other animals that where around. Fay had almost flew out of hiding when she saw dangerous things being almost hitting the animals. But she stopped her self when she saw the animals taking some of the wired and interesting objects, and surrounded the strange being. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally got a clear view at the being. For it was a boy, a very tall boy at that. what she could see was that his Skin was a slightly darker peach color the her's. Short black hair that was covered by some sort of hat on top of his head. A long sleeve white shirt under a gray vest. Gray pant's with gray pointy shoes. He also wore funny green Gloves on his hands.

Just as one of the Bar-ba-loot's attacked, the boy pulled out something to block its attack. As the animals teeth pulled a pieces of the strange shield off, white balls of cotton busted out and flew every where. this caused Fay to take her eyes off the being and to a piece of cotton that flew her way. Reaching out her hand she cough it in her thin hands, only to realize that is was not cotton at all. Looking at the small thing of white that was in her hands, she sniffed it.

'It don't smell bad.' She thought as she placed the white 'cotton looking' thing in her mouth. Her eyes lit up in shock as she chewed. It tasted sweet and chewy in her mouth. Once swallowed a huge smile was one her face, still tasting the sweet little white cloud, as she now called it. As quickly as it came, her smile left as she heard the sound of a Truffula tree hitting the ground and being dragged away.

When she looked from behind the tree, her eyes opened in shock at the now stump of a Truffula tree. As she took one step towards the stump, she quickly drew back at the sound of lighting! The wind quickly picked up causing her hair to blow in all direction. She hid back behind the tree just as a lightning bolt hit the stump,causing a powerful magic wave threw out the forest. Everything soon settled and Fay popped her head out from behind the tree to see The Lorax looking at the stump with sadness. She was also sad, for seeing the stump brought back the sad memories of how she came to be.

Seeing him pick up a small rock, she knew what he was dong, along with the animals. So she and the animals began to help. Once the stump was surrounded by rocks, all staid silent. Morning for the last. You may not think it but the tree was family to them.

* * *

_**There you have it! What will happen next! Next chapter will be out soon!**_


End file.
